Just Think About It
by electradiamandis
Summary: A bunch of teenagers just wanting high school to be over. Or; the one where Zayn, Eleanor, Louis, and Jade are best friends and can't stop doing what they shouldn't. (one direction fic) (also on AO3 by my username- archetypes)


Louis' garage smelled like many things, most of it being weed, but also vaguely like Eleanor and Jade's perfume, and even Zayn's large assortment of Sharpie's, which he uses to write his name down on a random spot on the wall every time he's there. Which no one gave a fuck, including Louis' mum. Most likely because she'll never step foot in the garage, she said once it made her pass out. Obviously if you weren't used to it you'd be affected.

Sometimes it made them all wonder what they smelled like to the rest of the world. Probably like shit, but shit with cologne or perfume sprayed over it, obviously.

Today was as any other day, expect the fact that school started tomorrow, and that Jade wasn't here yet. Most likely off dropping fucking acid at her house, completely forgetting to come over or something. Which wouldn't be the first time. Once in the seventh grade Jade dropped so much acid she went out in her front yard and pissed everywhere. It was hilarious and disgusting, but they all still remember it like it was yesterday.

"One of you fucking dumb bitches took my last hookah pen. So cough it the fuck up." Louis spat, turning towards Zayn and Eleanor, who were sat down in Louis' 'garage couch'. It was torn and had holes in it where they had once put out a cigarette, but they all loved it. It was comfy and smelled like them.

"Thirlwall." Eleanor and Louis said in unison, Eleanor laughing at it afterwards, kicking her feet up on the dusty coffee table, it had ashtrays littering it, and even a homemade bong made from a soda bottle sat on top of it. It was just as nasty as the rest of this fucking place. "That stupid twat fucker she owes me a 40 if she doesn't return it." Louis grumbles, stepping over some trash filled boxes to make his way back to the couch, two hookah pens in his hands.

"What's in these ones?" He asks, even though they're his. He holds them up to the barely there garage light, trying to look at the liquid inside of them. Zayn glanced up from his phone, looking at them as well, his eyes squinting in concentration. "Who gives a fuck give me one dick breath." He commanded, holding his arm out for Louis to give him one.

Louis looked down at him, making sure the pens were far from Zayn's reach. He sneered at him, a scoff leaving his thin lips. "Fuck off douche bag." He spat, handing one to Eleanor carefully. Zayn rolled his dark eyes and snatched the pen from Eleanor. Eleanor looked at him like he was satan, and rolled her eyes at him.

"You're a fucking git." She spat, folding her thin arms over her chest and eyeing Zayn the whole time. Zayn threw the pen at Eleanor eventually, not wanting it anymore. "There's no fucking nicotine in that fucking thing. The air in this damn room has more nicotine than that shit." He complained, leaning forward and taking one of Marlboro's from Eleanor's pack.

"Camel Crush's are better, this is shit." He mumbles, the cigarette dangling from his lips as he uses his hands to rummage through the couch, searching for a lighter. "Don't fucking smoke it then, dick hole." She spits, taking a drag from the pen instead. Zayn smiles at her with the stick still hanging from his mouth. "Where is the mother fucking lighter?" He asks, looking between Eleanor and Louis.

Louis groans and reaches in his back pocket, pulling out a red Bic and throwing it over at Zayn, who catches it with a grin. "Don't lose that one it's my last fucking one." Louis asks, and watches Zayn light it then place it back down on the dusty ass coffee table. It's funny seeing that exact table there since Louis' mum once told them they could never even look at it because it was her great grandmothers. Ironic how things work out.

Zayn finally leaned back, letting his smoke blow out over his face, and breathing it in again, his nose taking in most of it, a lazy French inhale was what it basically was. "I bet," He began, turning to the side and blowing the remaining smoke in Eleanor's face. "Louis' going to suck someone's dick before first period tomorrow."

Eleanor laughed, looking over at Louis and watching his face. Louis rolled his eyes, scoffing at his friends. "Shut the fuck up, can we not do this again." "I bet he'll be dating some random freshman before fourth." Eleanor adds on, her and Zayn smiling over at Louis.

Louis gave them the same look Louis' mum gives them when one of them goes inside to use the bathroom and lets a bunch of smoke inside her house. It's absolutely hilarious and of course Zayn and Eleanor are already nipped because of the blunt they shared a half an hour ago so they can't stop laughing at his face.

"Pretty sure Thirlwall bet forty bucks on you dropping the L word on a teacher to get an A." Zayn says, watching Louis' face contort into a snarl with a loud laugh. Zayn's not very…emotional but when he's high at least he gets better with that.

"What are you looking at?" Louis spits at Eleanor, a smile on his face though. Which is only because he's buzzed, not because he's happy or anything. "Just trying to imagine the man you'll be scaring the shit out of this year with your… aggressiveness." She said, voice getting unsure near the end. Louis was aggressive and all but the word she was really looking wasn't that. She needed a stronger word. Like… Louis-ness.

"Shut the fuck up, no one. I'm not trying for any serious shit after what happened with Jacob…dick hole." Louis spat, his face contorting into hatred after saying his ex's name. Jacob went everywhere with them last year for a month near the end of his and Louis' relationship. He was cool as fuck.

He used to give Zayn illegal tattoos in his shed, and Eleanor still probably owes him like forty bucks because he bought her like two Locos one time when she was too drunk to go get them herself. But, whatever, Louis totally drove him away. A waste was what that was.

"Bro that was your fucking fault. You dropped the L bomb after a month. You freaked him the fuck out." Zayn mumbled, lighting up another one of Eleanor's Marlboro's. Eleanor watched him with a glare, but said nothing. Zayn rolled his eyes at her, looking at her through his peripheral vision.

Eleanor blew more smoke out from the pen, handing it to Louis after, finished with it. Zayn was right, there was no fucking nicotine in it. "You made him basically shit himself." She adds on, turning her body on its side and laying her legs over Zayn's lap.

Louis scoffed, his lips curling up into a Cheshire Cat type of smile, he looked positively demented, which wasn't anything new, he's a fucking moron. "I wasn't even in love with him! I just wanted him to stay!" "And how'd that turn out?" Zayn asks, leaning over and looking Louis in the eyes, his voice coated and dripping with sarcasm. Eleanor couldn't do anything but laugh. Things were getting quite blurry with her.

Louis' mouth went into a tight flat line, he was biting his tongue tonight because his mum had told them to keep it low key since her boss was over for dinner at this very second. The three of them could faintly hear them chatting, and if they could hear them at least a little bit then it was vice versa.

"Listen here," Louis began, his mouth tight and his fist clenching. "You pile of literal fucking dogshit," He spoke again, Zayn had to roll his eyes and Eleanor had to cover her mouth with both of her hands. They were all yellers so she knew this was hard for Louis.

"You know how that ended, and for all intents and purposes I'm going to respond with a small 'fuck you' and that is all." He spoke quietly, his mouth still a stiff flat line and Zayn had to just smile back at him, pissing Louis off even more.

"I'm sure you'll find," Eleanor began, grabbing her chest and making a swooning gasp, clutching at her heart. "The One." She finished, gasping in air. Zayn laughed, patting her on the calf, praising her silently. Louis on the other hand couldn't stop looking at her with the fakest smile on his face, looking like he wanted to fucking murder her.

"Fuck you. Fuck you both."

Harry had always liked school a little. Whether it be passing classes to make him feel smart or being around his friends, and just overall having something to do during the day instead of sitting at home and watching NCIS all day with his mum and Gemma. Which, he loved to do on the weekends enough but if he had to do that on weekdays too he'd want to run away by now.

But anyways, here he was, the first day of his Junior Year. It was going to be the most exciting year of his life. Also the last full year he'd have to do. Especially since he's planning on graduating early. No way is he going to stay here longer than he has to. He may love it here but he needs to get to Uni as soon as possible if that whole lawyer dream of his is gonna stick to him before he's forty.

Harry pulls out his schedule, going over it nervously. He's desperately hoping all his teachers end up liking him. He doesn't need to make a fool of himself on the first day in front of them and ruin everything by forgetting where his class is and being late.

He flinches, feeling two arms grip him from behind, pulling him into a bone crushing hug, and of course it's gotta be Liam. Liam has been his best friend for a while now, they met freshman year and hit it off. Liam was new and didn't know anyone. Harry introduced himself and let Liam eat with him and his friend's. Liam loved them all, so he stuck with them.

Harry turns himself around after Liam lets him go, smiling at his friend. "Liam!" He shouts, returning his friends hug. "H! I missed you, don't let me go to America ever again." He yells, smiling at Harry after pulling apart again.

Liam went to America with his father and his sister to visit some of his family that moved down there a couple years ago. Harry spent all summer talking to Leigh Anne on the phone and slowly getting annoyed of her constant talking about something that happened on Facebook. Harry hadn't been on Facebook since the sixth grade, so, he never knew what she was talking about, but he was never rude enough to tell her to stop.

Before Harry could even answer his friend the two of them were crushed together yet again, a swirl of blonde in between them this time. "Guys!" The girl shouted, finally letting them go. Perrie had a bright smile and bright eyes, both of those things are probably the reasons why she has so many friends. Harry's only ever known her to be lovely.

He met Perrie last year, Perrie unfortunately having a big crush on Harry and Harry had to drop the "I'm gay" bomb. Not like he did it to hurt her, he just needed her to know he'd never reciprocate those feelings for her. Perrie understood though (thank god) and they stayed friends, the two of them bonded over Victoria Beckham and Girls Aloud. It was a beautiful friendship they had.

Liam on the other hand thought David Beckham dressed better and that Girls Aloud couldn't sing, so Harry couldn't bond with Liam over those types of things. It was an overall shame on Liam's part.

"Hey Pez!" "Hi Perrie." The two of them greeted their friend, letting other groups of people walk past them as they scooted over to the side, making sure they're not blocking one of the gates to get inside the school. The school may have looked like a prison but Harry liked many of the people here.

"Thank God you're back Lee, me and H missed you so much, don't leave ever, ever again!" She shouts, grabbing Liam's face and pulling him in to kiss him on the cheek. He laughs, nodding along with her, his beanie staying in place though. "I won't, I swear." He replies. He knows he never wants to go to America again, he didn't especially enjoy it there. He got lost more times than he didn't.

Harry and Liam watched Perrie's happy and carefree expression immediately change. She'd already been so damn pale but if it was possible all remaining color left her face, she looked flushed out and drained all of a sudden. Harry turned around, looking behind them, trying to find out why Perrie's gone so quiet.

Two girls were approaching them. Ones got long brown hair, light and airy looking, wavy to point. She was taller than the girl beside her, who had bright, electric blue hair, it stood out compared to everyone around them. The blue haired girl had bright pink lipstick on, her whole look was out there. Of course they knew who those girls were. Everyone did.

Eleanor Calder being the brunette, and Jade Thirlwall being the blue haired one. Harry even tensed a bit, watching them get closer and closer to them. Harry met them in middle school, well didn't really meet them, just knew about them. Those girls, Louis Tomlinson, and Zayn Malik weren't always exceptionally nice to Perrie or to anyone really in middle school. The same attitude carried with them through to high school.

"Hello Perrie." Jade spoke, unhooking her and Eleanor's arms, stepping up to Perrie completely, a fake smile plastered on her face. Eleanor watched Perrie cautiously, her eyes roaming with an undetermined look in them. "Hello Jade. Eleanor." Perrie spoke softly, watching them with the same intensity. "Just came to say good morning and all. Just wondering if we've the same deal this year as well?" Eleanor spoke, the look in her smug eyes not changing, and Liam and Harry became uncomfortable.

Perrie's grey-blue eyes lit up, and widened, like she was surprised. "Oh! Yeah, of course." She spoke, looking between the two girls. Jade grabbed Eleanor's hand, re-linking their fingers, smiling at Perrie. "Thanks!" She spoke for Eleanor, turning her friend around and walking in the direction they first came from. The three still standing there watched them walk away, all long legs and laughs.

"Who the heck were they?" Liam asked, looking at Harry and Perrie, still watching. Perrie shifted her gaze away, looking at Liam instead. "Eleanor Calder and Jade Thirlwall." She told him, swallowing down something rough.

Harry's mouth was gaping. How could she be so, weird about this? Anyone with eyes could see that that wasn't exactly a friendly interaction. It was stiff and forced, like the two wanted something. And what exactly was this "deal" they spoke of?

"Don't look so surprised there." She told Harry, starting off towards the large auditorium building, probably wanting breakfast. "I'm not, just- what was that?" He asked, he and Liam following Perrie. "Whatever." She replies, turning off and breaking away from Harry and Liam. "I'm gonna find my locker instead." She mumbled, walking towards the 300 hallway.

Zayn leaned against the orange lockers, his back cooling up against the cold metal. Louis copied him by doing the same with the lockers across from Zayn. "Where the fuck are they? Jesus Christ they're completely useless." Louis complained, pulling his cell phone out and probably texting the girls.

"Why are you so obsessed with them?" Zayn asked, looking at Louis like he was insane. "Hello boys I see you've waited up!" Thirlwall yells, her and Eleanor walking down the hall, smiling at their friends.

They were all just so fucking happy to be reunited. They were all at their strongest together. Louis was bitchier, Zayn was happier, Jade was louder, and Eleanor was playful instead of spiteful. They just made each other better. Not like they didn't also make each other ruder, meaner, and obnoxious, but still.

Jade situated herself in Louis' arms, Louis wrapping her up in an embrace. "Thirlwall!" He shouted and Eleanor leaned on Zayn's shoulder, laziness already taking her over. "Where the fuck were you last night? We were all hanging." He asks, looking at Jade. They were both the same short height so they could look each other in the eyes without issue. "My shit head mum fucking grounded me, what do you think? The school year hasn't even started yet and I'm grounded for a fucking month." She spat, a smirk covering her face shortly after.

"For what?" "Smoking weed in her office bathroom." She told them, looking at all of her friends proud reactions with a smile. "Again?" Zayn said, patting his pockets down for something. "Yeah." She snorted, wrapping an arm around Louis' waist, her shoes squeaking against the tiled floor as she moved closer.

Zayn finally pulls out a slightly bent cigarette from his jacket pocket, and continues patting himself down for a light. "Anyone got a fuckin' lighter on them?" He asks, looking up at the three of them. Louis nods, letting go of Jade and pulling a lighter from his skinnies back pocket.

"Here." He said, handing Zayn the same red Bic from the night before. It's miraculous that they haven't lost it yet. A new fucking record. Eleanor snatched it from him before he could light it up. "What the fuck?" He mumbled, the stick hanging from his lips. "Gimme it bitch." He complained, reaching over trying to take it back.

"No, last time you did this we all got a fucking demerit, take it outside Malik." She told him, sticking her tongue out and shoving the lighter down in her bra so he couldn't reach it. He smirks at her, looking down at her breasts. "You think I won't go in there and get it?" He asks, and she scoffs, letting him push her up against the lockers.

She rolls her eyes, "You're an idiot." She mumbles, watching him looking down at her chest. "Ew ew ew! Can you two not?" Jade shouts, followed by a loud gagging sound. "No! Keep going, it's like the beginning of a shitty amateur porno, I kind of like it. Take your pants off Zayn." Louis said back, watching the two closely.

Zayn drops Eleanor with an eye roll, and looks at her expectantly, his hand out waiting for the lighter to be placed there. She gives in with a scoff and pulls the lighter out, plopping it down into his hand.

Louis leans against Jade again, their sides connected all the way down to their tiny feet. "Didn't you two fuck that one time?" He asks, pointing at them. Zayn and Eleanor both roll their eyes at him, shouting "No!" Before looking at each other with a laugh. "Yeah but they made out that one time when we crashed that frat party two blocks down from Zayn's house." Jade answered, egging Louis on to continue anyways.

"Oh yeah! But then Zayn fucked those two girls from Central! I remember now. Didn't you blow Colin Smith in the toilet too?" He asks Eleanor, his face scrunched up in thought. "Um, no. Must've been Jade." "No, Louis that was you." Jade replies, pointing at Louis instead.

Louis' mouth snapped shut and he nodded. "Oh yeah, shit I forgot about that, ew. Let's never mention this again." They all agreed, nodding in disgust. They had taken ecstasy that night and it was too much mixed with fucking tequila. "Let's just say it's never fucking happening again." Eleanor added on, the rest of them nodding along with her.

"I'm going to have a fucking smoke now." Zayn spoke up, pulling the cigarette from his lips and opting to hold it between his two first fingers instead, making it easier to hide if a teacher walked by him. "I'm coming with!" Jade yelled, pulling herself from Louis and walking beside Zayn, linking their arms together.

Louis stood next to Eleanor and looked at her with a bright smile, watching Zayn and Jade walk away. "What?" She asks, taking a step away from him. "Isn't it weird how we've all wanted to fuck Zayn even though he ain't shit?" They laughed, and she nodded. "Yeah, but you were gagging for him the most." "Shut the fuck up! Only for like a week." "The week still happened though." He rolled his eyes, flicking his hair from his face. "Whatever. You still want him the most right now."

"No I fucking don't." Louis scoffs, shoving her into the lockers. "Okay and I don't masturbate to Matthew McConaughey, there, now we're both lying." "Oh please, I didn't need to know who you jerk it to." She gagged, closing her eyes and holding her hands up, signaling him to stop. "Especially not after I walked in that one time and you came on yourself."

Louis' mouth dropped open, his eyebrows hitting his hairline. "Stop! You said you'd never fucking mention that! Learn how to fucking knock bitch!" He yelped, sounding like a kicked puppy. She held her hands up in defense still, a smile on her face. "Okay but, I never wanna see your cum face again, that was way too intimate for our delicate relationship." She laughed, putting an arm around his shoulders. "You're disgusting, shut up."

Jade and Zayn sit down on a long black bench in the courtyard as the first period bell blares through the entirety on the school, causing the remaining assholes (students) to run to their classes. Zayn tosses his pack of Camel Crush's down on the bench next to Jade, silently offering her one.

She picks it up and pulls a stick out, taking the lighter from Zayn and igniting her cigarette. "What's your first?" She asks, handing him the Bic back. "Um," He blows some smoke out, turning his head, looking for any teachers or administrators. "Same as El's I don't know." He replies, squinting his eyes when looking at Jade, trying to keep the sun out of them.

Zayn nods his head to something past Jade and she turns around in her seat completely, thinking Eleanor and Louis were coming, but it's not. Just some curly haired kid. "Who the fucks that?" He asks, both of them watching him approach them, slowly but surely.

"Yes? Do you need something?" Jade asks before he can even say anything, and Zayn can't help but snicker. He picks his cigarettes up, stuffing them back in his jacket. He doesn't know this kid. "Hi, um, I don't know if you're friends with Perrie or anything but I was wondering if you were, if you knew her first class? She left right after you and Eleanor- I think, did." He asks, watching Jade with a polite, yet scared smile.

Which wasn't a strange occurrence to them. Zayn glanced up at Eleanor's name. How did this random kid know them? Jade glances back at Zayn, laughing and pointing at him. "What?" He asks, rolling his eyes at her. "I'm telling Louis that just happened!" She shouts, thinking it was so fucking hilarious that all he did was look up.

He rolled his eyes at her and moved away from her, completely annoyed. "What? I can't fucking look up at my best friends name?" He asks, looking at her with pure disgust. Jade scoffs, looking back at the kid in front of them. "Do normal people want to fuck their best friends?" She asks him, the kid just laughing and shaking his head 'no'.

She laughs until Zayn leans as far away from her as possible without sliding off of the bench and using his foot to kick her off, landing on her butt on the hot concrete. Jade shrieks, trying to catch herself but failing. The kid watches them like they're mental.

Jade shoots Zayn absolute daggers and basically growls at him after standing up. She looks back over at the kid, which she knows she's seen him before but she can't fucking remember his name for anything. "I don't know what she has, I'm not friends with fucking Perrie Edwards what do I look like!?" She shouts at him, attitude completely ruined.

"Jade." Zayn said her name in all laughs, it was quite funny, seeing her all pissy. The kid just swallowed and turned away, his face kind of irritated but of course he didn't say anything else. Probably didn't want to start a fight or anything. He had looked fairly nice after all.

He heads towards his first period hallway, not wanting the late bell to ring on him. He'd hoped to get an answer, he wanted to know if he had her, and if she was okay, but just as Harry had suspected Jade Thirlwall was not friends with Perrie. Something weird had to be happening with those girls and Perrie. He didn't want Perrie to be hurt.

Harry reached for the hall door but the door swung open the last second, someone smacking him in the face with the large metal door. He whined, cradling his face in his hands, the pain in his lip almost made him want to hold a mirror to make sure it hadn't busted.

He hears two things, someone laughing and someone apologizing. "Oh shit, man I'm sorry! I got your face didn't I?" Someone asks and he laughs a little, nodding, but not moving his hands from his face, just in case it looks that bad. "Dude I'm sorry I didn't know." The man says again, grabbing Harry's arm.

Harry laughs again, trying to let him know he's okay. "It's fine, I should've watched where I was going it's my fault." He knows it wasn't anyone's fault, so he's just trying to make the guy feel better, even though he was the one who was hit.

The guy pulls Harry's hands from his face, "Lemme see the damage." He mumbles. And it's Louis Tomlinson. Speaking of the devil. Eleanor Calder stood next to him, her face all giggles and smiles. Which was kind of rude but he doesn't really know what else he should expect of her.

Louis holds the man's wrist down, making sure he doesn't cover his face back up. "Am I still decent?" He asks, smiling bright even though his lip's bleeding and his nose is shining red. Louis smiles back, trying to be convincing and all. "Bloody lip, not much of anything else, sorry, again." He tells him, dropping his hand completely.

"Okay, you hit him with a fucking door, can we go now?" Eleanor asks, cocking her head to the side and placing her hands on her thin hips impatiently. Louis looks back at her with a snarl, eyes squinting at her. He turns his head back, looking at the guy. "Anyways, sorry." He tells him again, Eleanor walking past them both.

Louis follows her lead, the two of them finally catching up with Zayn and Jade again. "Okay dumbasses, let's get to learning." Eleanor yells, clapping at them. The four of them glance around them as the second bell goes off, signaling that now anyone who wasn't in class was officially late. Them, basically.

Jade stands up, stretching her small limbs out and kicking Zayn in the process. "C'mon." She commands, Zayn standing up after, tossing Louis his lighter again. He pulls the cigarette out his mouth and squishes it against the bench. He flicks the roach off into the grass somewhere behind them.

On the first day the cafeteria was always a fucking nightmare to go through, Zayn and Jade went off, buying stuff like Cheetos and Dr. Pepper while Louis and Eleanor threw all of their bags down on a table, after all that they would get their lunches, cutting through the line in front of some Freshman in the front.

"God I hate this place." Thirlwall spat, pushing Zayn's bag over to the left so she could set her food down. "How'd you manage this table?" Thirlwall asks, looking over at Louis. He scoffed, popping open a Diet Coke. "Pushed some freshman's shit on the floor what do you think?" He smiled.

They all picked through their food, eventually settling on sharing Jade's Cheetos instead. At least they knew it wouldn't give them food poisoning or anything dumb.

"Yo, Thirlwall." Zayn said, kicking Jade lightly underneath the table. She looked up, waiting for him to speak but he just nodded his head over to the side and they all looked over. Jade snarled, literally, and smacked her hands against the table, just watching Jesy Nelson walk over to them made her angry.

"Is this bitch coming over here for round two because I'll fucking go." She spat, pulling her hair up into a blue ponytail. Everyone knew Jade had a temper, even more of a temper than the rest of them. That was just as well-known as Eleanor's mean streak. Last year Jesy Nelson spread a rumor that Jade had some abortions and that she fucked Danielle Bernstein's boyfriend in the back of the bleachers, after Jesy had said that Mandy Dillard told everyone that. Let's just say Jade wasn't very happy with her. Long story short, Jade doesn't like Jesy Nelson.

"Yo Tomlinson." Jesy spoke loudly, leaning herself against their table while rolling her eyes at Jade. Louis coughed and placed his chin in his hand, leaning on it to get a good look at her. "What do you want Nelson?" He asked, batting his eyelashes at her falsely.

"Some nobodies are gossiping about you babe." She told him, her head cocking over towards a table somewhere behind her. "Ew, don't call him babe you nasty bitch." Thirlwall spat, looking at her with nothing but disgust. "As I was saying!" Louis yelled over Jade, shooting her a glare.

"Who are these nobodies you speak of Jessica?" He asks, trying to get more out of her. "I don't know a bunch of Perrie Edward's friends, how should I know?" She asks, standing up straight, getting ready to leave. "Great, stating up a bunch of useless bullshit on the first day, is that a new record Skanky Nelson?" Eleanor asked, her voice all high pitched, sounding completely innocent, save for the 'skanky' comment.

Jesy eyed Eleanor, sneering at her before knocking Zayn's soda over and spilling it over all of their bags. She turns and walks away snickering to herself. Zayn hops up before it can spill on him, and picks his bag up, watching it drip everywhere. Louis, Jade and Eleanor do the same, watching in awe. Except Jade, who's watching in complete anger, probably planning her vengeance in this very moment.

"That bitch is gonna get fucking throat punched." Zayn mumbled, using the thin ass napkins their school gives them to try and wipe off most of the soda, and ultimately failing.

Louis looks around the room, trying to find out who Jesy was speaking about, but he barely remembered what Perrie even looked like. "There." Eleanor said, pointing down about four tables, but no one knew who any of those people were. Jesy was right about one thing, all of the people sitting there were fucking nobodies.

"Look it's the kid you hit in the face with a door." Eleanor added on, pointing to the curly haired boy with a loud laugh, seeming to find that funny now. "I'm going outside." Zayn announced, slinging his bag over his shoulder despite it being damp.

/

Harry rolled his eyes, watching Leigh Anne throw a fry over at Niall, trying to get it in his mouth and failing miserably. Harry catches Jesy Nelson walk by them, eyeing them, and for some reason he's always felt like Jesy didn't like him. He's felt like that when Perrie introduced them in the 9th grade. He doesn't know how Perrie can stand her.

He watches her go up to Jade Thirlwall's table, and Jade doesn't exactly look happy, in fact he almost thinks Jade looks like she wants to spit on Jesy Nelson, which he wouldn't blame her if she did. Jesy's quite mean.

Harry flinches, pain suddenly covering his lower leg. "Ow." He mumbles, looking over at Niall, who had kicked him. "What was that for?" He asked, pouting a little. Niall shrugs, sticking another fry in his mouth. "Just seeing if you were alive, you were staring at Louis Tomlinson for so long I couldn't tell."

"No I wasn't." He answers rolling his eyes at them. Which he wasn't technically he was staring at Jade Thirlwall. Why would he be looking at Louis? "You like Louis Tomlinson?!" Leigh Anne asks, her mouth dropping open and leaning in to listen to him and Niall better.

"What? No? I mean he's cute but-" Harry stops, all of them looking over at Perrie who's coughing up some of her soda. "What?! You can't like Louis Tomlinson!" She shouts, and Harry looks around, making sure no one's listening. "Sh! I just said I didn't now please don't talk any louder you're going to get me killed if he hears you." Even though Louis was four tables down this would be an awkward situation.

"Louis is gay, Perrie." Leigh says, watching Perrie curiously. Perrie rolls her eyes, scoffing at Leigh Anne's assumption. "I don't like him." She clarifies, making it clear that was the last thing she meant.

"Then what is your problem?" Liam asks, all of them eyeing Perrie like she was barking. "He's friends with Eleanor Calder." She whispers Eleanor's name, like she's got ears everywhere or something. Though for all they know she might.

"So?" Harry asks, tilting his head to scratch at the back of his neck. "They're awful people, are you all dumb?" "Yeah all of his friends are major assholes you gotta admit, Harry. I don't know why you like him." Niall adds on, shoving more and more food down his throat.

"I don't even," Harry begins but Leigh Anne cuts him off, holding her hand up in front of his face and turning towards Perrie again. "Eleanor and Louis are two different people, you can't say Eleanor is a bitch, so therefore Louis is. That doesn't make sense?" "You are who you hang out with." Liam argues, sipping his soda after.

Harry smacks his hands down on the tabletop, getting their attention. "What have they done? I mean I've heard stuff, but nothing too damaging." He asks, only receiving bitter laughs and stares. He glances between them all, trying to provoke an answer, "What?"

Harry was very happy that this was the last class of the day, even though it happened to be English. Harry might've been born learning English but for some reason he could not get anything higher than a C in every English class he's ever had. He didn't exactly expect this class to be any different grade wise.

"Name?" The teacher asked, handing Harry a text book and getting ready to mark his name off of the seating chart list. "Harry Styles." He told him, watching him mark his name off. "Seat 12." He replied, pointing his pen towards the first table in the last row. He hated sitting in the front row. He also hated that this class had tabletops and no single desks.

The bell rings the very second as Louis Tomlinson walks through the door, and he's not a psychic or anything but the seat next him was the only seat left…so. "Ah! Mr. Tomlinson…" The teacher, Mr. Fye, began and if Harry knew one thing about school it was that the teacher knowing your name on the first day without asking was not a good thing.

"Almost late." He finished, shoving a textbook in Louis' hands. Louis just smiled though, nodding at him. "That means I'm just on time, doesn't it?" He asks, flipping the book open before shutting it a second later, immediately deciding he won't need it.

"Seat 13, with Harry Styles." He commanded, pointing at Harry's table. "Amazing. Well, don't know who that is but, amazing." He responded, dragging himself to Harry's desk, lighting up when seeing him. "Oh, hey curly it's you." He said, dropping the book down with a loud thud on the desk and plopping down into the open seat.

Harry smiled back, trying to be nice. Not like he would be mean to him but, you know, nicer than usual. "So how's the face?" Louis asks, looking him over. "Lips a little puffy but not much else, thanks." Harry tells him, opening his notebook and trying to watch the teacher.

Louis holds back a smile, covering it with the back of his hand. Harry's head whipped around to look at him, "Are you laughing at me?" He asks, watching Louis seriously. Louis' smile fell, "What? No I-" "Kidding." Harry laughed, looking back at his notebook, writing his name and date neatly at the top right of it. Louis rolled his eyes, "Asshole."


End file.
